I'll be with you again
by Manflesh
Summary: You said you'd never leave me. What do I have to live for now that you're gone? SasuNaru. Sort of a songfic to almost lover by a fine frenzy. Please don't read if you don't like sad stories. Rated for brief language and suicide.


A/N: I've sort of wanted to write this since listening to the song almost lover by a fine frenzy.

_Italics= flashback_

**Bold = song**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Ne, Naruto?" Sasuke shifted uncomfortably on the couch with a soft blush dusting his pale cheeks. "So...Valentine's day is coming up, and I was wondering..."_

_"What?" Naruto asked. They were sitting in silence on his couch after watching a few movies. Sasuke had been acting strange lately._

_"Um...would you be my valentine?" They sat in silence for awhile. Sasuke felt like his stomach was in a knot and he dreaded being turned down._

_"Sure." Naruto turned to his best friend with a bright smile._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**"You're fingertips across my skin, the plam trees swayin' in the wind...images."**

"Liar..." Tears flowed slowly down wiskered cheeks. The young man with a mop of pure blond head walked down the moonlit street wispering softly to himself, with only one goal in mind.

**"You sang me spanish lullabies, the sweetest sadness in your eyes...clever trick."**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hey, Sasuke, our anniversary's, coming up!" Naruto bounded happily into his lover's arms, like he always did when he came home from work. "What'cha got planed? Tell me!"_

_"All in good time." Sasuke sofly brushed their lips together. "You won't get me to spill any secrets." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms in frustration. Sasuke pulled him into an embrace. "I love you, dobe." He wispered._

_"Always?"_

_"Always."_

_Naruto smiled. He loved hearing those words. "I love you, too, teme. Don't ever leave me..."_

_"Never." Sasuke said. "I'll always be here."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**"Well, I never want to see you unhappy"**

The young man turned a corner and finally reached his destination. He slowly walked on.

**"I thought you'd want the same for me."**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The last thing Naruto remembered was being in the car with Sasuke one their way to their favorite restruant to celebrate their aniversary, then everything went black. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a hospital bed. Everything hurt. "Sasuke..." He said weakly._

_"Naruto!" A worried voice cried from the doorway."You're awake...thank god." It was Sakura, his best friend. They'd known each other since they were kids. She rushed over to his bedside and sat down on a chair._

_"What happened?" Naruto asked._

_"A drunk driver ran a red light and slammed into you." Sakura explained. "You've been in a coma for three weeks."_

_"Where's Sasuke?" A heavy silence filled the room and Naruto could feel the cold hand of dread gripping his body. "Is he okay?"_

_Sakura slowly shook her head. "No." Her voice cracked. "No, he's not okay. The collision happened on the driver's side. He died instantly."_

_''No. Don't tell me that."_

_"I'm sorry." Sakura siad with tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."_

_"Please stop." Naruto pleaded. "Don't tell me that."_

_"Naruto, don't work youself up, you're still hurt badly." Sakura reached out to him but he jerked away._

_"I don't care!" He screamed. "Don't fucking tell me that! He not dead! He promised he'd never leave me, so don't tell me he's...he's..." He broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Sakura called in a nurse, who sedated him. He gladly slipped back into darkness, where the pain couldn't find him._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**"Goodbye, my almost lover. Goodbye, my hopeless dream."**

He walked down one last row of tombstones and stopped, staring a polished grave marker on a still fresh grave.

The tears flowed again when he read what it said.

Sasuke Uchiha: Beloved son, cherished brother. You will never be forgotten. R.I.P. 1990-2009

**"I'm trying not to think about you. Can't you just let me be?"**

Naruto knealt down on front of the grave."It doesn't matter if you lied. I'm coming to see you." He pulled out a razor from his pocket, and without hesitation cut through his left wrist. As his blood dripped to the ground the sky let loose a soft rain.

**"So long my luckless romance. My back is turned on you."**

He smiled softly and laid down on the grave. He could practically feel the life draining quickly from him. 'I can't go on without you, Sasuke. I hope I go where you went. I just want to be with you.' As the life drained from his eyes, one last thought ran through his mind. 'I love you.'

**"Should've known you'd bring me heartach. Almost lovers always do."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Holy crap I have tears in my eyes right now. **So, tell me what you think, please.

If anyone's interested, here's the rest of the song:

**We walked along a crowded sreet.**

**You took my hand and danced with me.**

**Images.**

**And when you left, you kissed my lips.**

**You told me you would never, never forget**

**these images.**

**No...**

**Goodbye, my almost lover. Goodbye, my hopeless dream.**

**I'm trying not to think about you. Can't you just let me be?**

**So long my luckless romance. My back is turned on you.**

**Should've known you'd bring me heartach. Almost lovers always do.**

**I cannot go to the ocean. I cannot drive the streets at night.**

**I cannot wake up in the morning without you on my mind.**

**So you're gone and I'm haunted.**

**And I bet you are just fine.**

**Did I make it that easy to walk in and out of my life?**

**Goodbye, my almost lover. Goodbye, my hopeless dream.**

**I'm trying not to think about you. Can't you just let me be?**

**So long my luckless romance. My back is turned on you.**

**Should've known you'd bring me heartach. Almost lovers always do.**


End file.
